User talk:Umishiru
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 23:13, June 25, 2010 Re: BLEACH Official Fan BOOK3 UNMASKED Hi. I saw your message to Salubri. Unfortunately, we just do not have the translators to do a full scale translation of a book like that. People seem to have gotten the idea that we would with the previous one, but it was never on the cards. The members of our translation corner have said they are alright for small scale tasks but the databooks are just too much. In addition, the translation corner is a little behind and has enough on its plate right now as a result, so it would not be a good idea to throw a databook at them. We will use the corner to confirm some important stuff, but the bulk of the book will (like MASKED) be left until it is released in English. 10:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Skype Yes it's the chat we use for the calls we record to make the podcasts. Sorry it's not exactly a free-to-join thing. At the moment it's predominantly P&S committee members. Bount Edits Hi there, yes I can certainly tell you why your edits were reverted. The answer is simple, they did not add anything new to the article. You basically reworded stuff, changed separate sentences into a much longer, single sentence. This doesn't add anything to the article, merely rewords it to words that you prefer. It already said everything you added just using different synonyms. Rewording stuff to say the same thing is not needed unless the article is being completely overhauled like in a text reduction case for example. Hope that helps. :Do as you wish. My point still stands, you reworded things that did not need rewording.